Cobalion
Summary Cobalion is a Legendary Steel/Fighting-type Pokémon and the de facto leader of the Swords of Justice. Known as the Iron Will Pokémon, this stern and composed Pokémon defends its brethren from human encroachment and abuse across the Unova region and pacifies the unruliest Pokémon with a single glare. It can be equally harsh with its allies, being the disciplinarian and mentor to the group's newest edition, Keldeo, but nevertheless cares for others despite its unapproachable exterior. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely 5-B Name: Cobalion Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, though referred to as male Age: Presumably hundreds of years Classification: Legendary Pokemon, Sword of Justice, Iron Will Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Martial Arts, Metal Manipulation, Telepathy, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Fear Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Is an expert swordsman, Resistance to Normal, Bug, Rock, Steel, Ice, Grass, Dragon, and Dark moves, Damage Boost, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Reduction Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Stronger than the rest of the Swords of Justice including an unawakened Keldeo), likely Planet level (Offset one of Kyurem's attack) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely far higher (Faster than base Keldeo) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, likely Planet Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, likely Planet level Stamina: Very high (Legendary Pokemon have incredible stamina, but on top of that, it's a Steel-type, which have incredible stamina naturally, and fought in many battles) Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High in and out of combat. It has fought in many battles, against man and Pokemon alike, and has shown intelligence equal to or greater than humans, coupled with its life experiences. Weaknesses: Fire, Ground, and Fighting type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Justified:' Cobalion's ability. If hit with a Dark type move, its attack rises. *'Close Combat:' Cobalion attacks the opponent furiously, with no care for its guard. While the move does great damage, it lowers both of Cobalion's defense stats. *'Metal Burst:' Cobalion releases a wave of metal energy that takes damage done to it recently, and does it back to the opponent by 150%. *'Quick Attack:' Cobalion rushes the opponent faster than their eyes can keep track. This move usually goes first. *'Leer:' Cobalion leers at the opponent menacingly, lowering defense. *'Double Kick:' Cobalion kicks the opponent twice. *'Metal Claw:' Cobalion tears at the opponent with claws of steel. It has a chance to raise Cobalion's attack. *'Take Down:' Cobalion rams at the opponent with a powerful tackle, but takes recoil damage from it. *'Helping Hand:' Cobalion cheers on its teammate, which temporarily raises their physical and special stats. *'Retaliate:' Cobalion hits the opponent with an attack that does more damage if one of its teammates just fell in battle. *'Iron Head:' Cobalion slams its metal head into the opponent, potentially causing them to flinch. *'Sacred Sword:' The signature move of the Swords of Justice. Cobalion uses its horns as swords and cuts the opponent. This move has no regards for changes in the opponent's defense or evasion. *'Swords Dance:' Cobalion dances frenetically, which raises its attack stat severely. *'Quick Guard:' Cobalion erects a barrier that blocks moves that attempt to go first. *'Work Up:' Cobalion riles itself up, raising its special and physical attack. *'Flash Cannon:' Cobalion fires a beam of light energy at the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Leaders Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Knights Category:Mammals Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sword Users Category:Claw Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5